Heat in Pink
by Roxius
Summary: "She was supposed to be Serah's older sister, but she felt like she wanted to be so much more." Now 100 sentences of Lightning X Serah spread across two chapters! Farroncest, yuri and incest between Farron siblings. Don't like, don't read. Also contains some FLight. Please let me know what you think! Review!
1. 1 - 50

Warning: Probably saw this from the summary, but the themes and one-sentence drabbles here mainly involve a lesbian romance between two sisters, among other things. Some OOC actions are bound to be involved. I write these mostly when I get many ideas, but not enough about them to really expand them into full stories just yet. Brief mentions of FLight and Noel X Yeul. I owed this story to someone.

* * *

**1. Sister**

She was supposed to be Serah's older sister, but she felt like she wanted to be so much more.

**2. Want**

Lightning purposely held her lips just mere inches away from Serah's as she studied the younger girl's eyes, trying to tell if she honestly wanted this as badly as she did.

**3. Hand**

Lightning took Serah's hand, silently marveling at how much her beloved little sister had grown since childhood.

**4. Problem**

"You have a problem, Claire...but don't worry...I'm not going to leave you," Serah whispered, meaning to comfort, but hearing those words only made Lightning want to cry harder.

**5. Harm**

Lightning ensured each kiss, each touch, was more gentle than the last, deathly afraid she was to harm her sister in even the slightest.

**6. Attention**

There were many things Lightning despised about Snow, but above all, she hated how easily he seemed to capture Serah's attention.

**7. Baby**

'I'm pregnant with Serah's child...' Lightning thought, smiling as she touched her stomach, ignoring the fact that she was acting as a surrogate.

**8. Walk**

It annoyed Serah how her sister always seemed on the run; she wished she'd just slow down and listen for once.

**9. Birthday**

Serah briefly considered writing 'I love you Claire' in icing on the cake, but she shot the idea down at the last moment.

**10. Change**

"I can't change, Serah...I'm in love with you, and I think I always will be,"

**11. Tears**

Lightning ran her tongue along Serah's cheek, lapping up all the tears she spilled.

**12. Excuse**

"So," Fang smiled grimly, her thumb pressed against Lightning's chin and wiping away the saliva, "Am I just your excuse? To keep yourself from thinking about the person you really love?"

**13. Sin**

If she could only get Etro to look away for a moment, she would have thrown herself onto Serah instantly.

**14. Kiss**

The sisters collided, and there wasn't anything that could be done to stop them.

**15. Snow**

"S-Serah, what're you doing? What about Snow?" "Fuck Snow...!"

**16. Confess**

"Just come out and tell her how you really feel already! You're ruining her this way!" Noel shouted in Lightning's face, jabbing a finger at the weeping girl behind him.

**17. Soon**

She had spent days, months, even years of her life fighting and searching for her, but they'd be together again soon.

**18. Letter**

Lightning had found Serah's scrapped love letters to her purely by accident, yet she still kept them, never letting the author know.

**19. Joke**

"You know, Light, with the way you obsess over Serah, it's like you're in love with her or something!" Snow had meant it only as a joke, but Lightning had more than one reason to punch him for it.

**20. Beauty**

She was so beautiful, even in crystal, that it made her want to cry.

**21. Ring**

When she first saw Serah's engagement ring from Snow, Lightning felt herself go cold a little inside.

**22. Scream**

Lightning's internal screams to 'stop before it was too late' were silenced as swiftly as her lips enclosed around Serah's.

**23. Armor**

Serah felt a blush break out on her face; she had never thought her sister would look so good in ancient armor like that.

**24. Gone**

Lightning knew Serah was dead before she'd even checked, and knowing that hurt more than anything, and she wailed.

**25. Firework**

The Farron sisters held hands through the entire fireworks display, their friends none the wiser about it.

**26. Never**

Serah held her sister's cheeks in her trembling hands. "I never gave up hope...and now here we are."

**27. Solitary**

Serah was always prominent in her thoughts, so she didn't worry about being alone.

**28. Wrong**

Her attraction toward women should not have equaled attraction with her sister, that was just wrong.

**29. Hair**

"At least, if we ever have a child, we wouldn't have to worry about what the hair color will be, right?" Serah had joked once, and Lightning just laugh-grunted and kissed her again.

**30. Burn**

Lightning looked at Serah, then at Snow, and finally back at Serah. "I thought I told you to stop bringing homeless bums here!"

**31. Dominant**

"You want it...right?" Serah hissed, low and sensual, into her sister's reddened ear, spanking the elder sibling's bottom hard at the same time.

**32. Submissive**

Lightning took a sharp intake of air as pleasure flowed through every nerve of her body. "Y-Yes...give it to me...Serah..."

**33. Cuddle**

Lightning was awkward when it came to lovey-dovey stuff, but she was a good cuddle, and Serah was just peachy with that.

**34. Kiss 2**

Serah closed her eyes and puckered her lips as if she were a fish; Lightning anxiously looked back and forth to make sure they weren't being watched before leaning in to give her sister a loving good-bye kiss.

**35. Lumina**

Lightning couldn't rip her eyes off of this pretty girl, this girl that looked exactly like her Serah.

**36. Worry**

There was never a need to worry because she was convinced her sister would come back home alive no matter what.

**37. Boyfriend**

"Light, you ever think about getting a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever it is you like? People are starting to talk...about you and Serah, I mean..."

**38. Broken**

Serah had hoped her confession would be followed by love and acceptance, but instead she had to hear words she'd never heard from Lightning's mouth before, all of them directed at her.

**39. Green**

Serah sometimes wished she could take Fang's place in Lightning's heart even for just a day.

**40. Same**

It had been dawned on Noel early into their adventure about how Serah truly felt for her sister, and that was because he cared for Yeul with the same passion.

**41. Stay**

"Let's live together in Valhalla, Serah...forever."

**42. Love**

"You don't love her!" Snow hung his head as Lightning continued to screech at him with her gunblade drawn, "You don't love her like I do! No one does!"

**43. Near**

Serah wanted to keep Lightning near at all times or else she was afraid she'd lose her again.

**44. Nose**

It only took once for Serah to learn the dangers of getting whipped cream on her nose when her lustful sister was around.

**45. Time**

She had been able to travel through centuries upon centuries worth of time, so why did the moments with her sister have to be so brief?

**46. Religion**

Her prayers to Etro would go unanswered as long as she continued to taint herself by lusting after her own sister's flesh, this she knew.

**47. Insanity**

The sword dug deep into Snow's chest, and as his blood splattered over Lightning's pink hair, the soldier woman felt true satisfaction in taking back what was rightfully hers.

**48. Fun**

Serah and Lightning liked to say they loved each other at the exact same time before bursting into fits of laughter.

**49. Smile**

Smiles were exceedingly rare, but Serah treasured every single one she could muster out of her stone-cold sister.

**50. Love 2**

On a small island, far separated from the civilized world and its laws and morals, the two Farron sisters embraced each other with body and soul.


	2. 51 - 100

A/N: Contains some sentences referring to plot (and in one case DLC) of Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy. I know these probably aren't as good as the first 50, but I felt spurred to try my hand at more and the ideas started to run thin after a while, but hopefully they can still be enjoyed.

* * *

**51. Fight**

As her sister appeared before her on the coliseum floor with gunblade drawn, Serah's face fell.

**52. Alike**

Yuel smiled sweetly at Lightning, and the pinkette immediately covered the oncoming nosebleed; she was stunned at how much this girl reminded her of Serah.

**53. Want 2**

"Give her back! Give me back my sister, you...you worthless God!" Serah screamed into the face of Etro.

**54. Protect**

Caius' smirk was faint as he stared up along the length of Lightning's blood-stained sword. "You and I, we both have someone we love to protect, don't we?"

**55. Born**

She could wish they hadn't been born sisters all she wanted, but she knew they would probably never have fallen in love otherwise.

**56. Message**

Mog whispered his message from Lightning to Serah, and the pink-haired youth immediately broke down weeping.

**57. Curse**

Vanille, Fang, Lebreau, even Jihl...why couldn't any of them free her from this horrid curse to desire her own flesh and blood?

**58. Baby 2**

The emotional imbalance due to her pregnancy had brought out many oddities in Lightning, including her acting much like a doting wife toward her own sister.

**59. Pink**

Lightning loved to kiss every little pink thing she could find on her darling Serah, from head to toe.

**60. Struggle**

The engagement was bad enough for Lightning to deal with, but having to watch them exchange vows was just unbearable.

**61. First**

"I'm not letting him have you," Lightning moved her trembling hands deeper, "At least not, until I've had you first..."

**62. Blur**

Lightning no longer knew which side she stood on the vast chasm that separated sister and lover.

**63. Envy**

No one would have expected it, and Lightning would sooner die than admit it aloud, but she was jealous of Snow.

**64. Pretty**

Serah was often considered the 'pretty one' of the siblings, but in Serah's own opinion, Lightning was far, far prettier.

**65. Positive**

"It may be incest...but at least we're both legal, right?"

**66. Comfort**

Lightning spent the entire day with her little sister after learning about Snow and Lebreau's new relationship.

**67. Fantasy**

Riding on Odin into the sunset with her sister, handsome and armored, was a fairy tale that Serah could be satisfied with.

**68. Dream**

Noel didn't know whether or not to bring up all the times Serah murmured her sister's name in her sleep.

**69. Drug**

As Lightning continued to kiss, lick and nip at her sister's neckline, a flustered Serah made mental note to thank Maqui later for this.

**70. Other**

As she strode into battle for the sake of Cosmos, Lightning could have sworn there was someone else she protected once, someone she loved but shouldn't have.

**71. Lost**

Just how many lost loves and potential relationships had she given up, all for the sake of a romance she knew could never be?

**72. Kiss 3**

In their childhood, Lightning had kissed many of Serah's cuts and bruises, but the little sister always insisted on a kiss on the lips because she thought it was more like 'in the movies'.

**73. Speed**

Serah had been using that nickname for her sister long before she started calling herself 'Lightning' on her own.

**74. Ring 2**

Lightning always made sure Serah took off her wedding ring before they started kissing.

**75. Deal**

To willingly become the servant of the Fal'Cie was practically a death wish, but if it was for her sister, Lightning would do so without pause.

**76. All**

"Serah, I can be a mother, a sister and a lover for you all at the same time! What more do you need to finally accept me?"

**77. Pity**

Lightning couldn't help but feel some pity for Hope; he had made a terrible mistake, falling in love with a sinful woman like her.

**78. Wedding**

As the elder Farron slid the ring onto the younger Farron's finger, those gracious few who sat in the pews burst out with applause.

**79. Alcohol**

Alcohol became strictly prohibited in the Farron household after Lightning once drank too many glasses of vodka and confessed that she wanted to lick her sister's face all over.

**80. Need**

Serah needed Lightning, this was true, but Lightning needed Serah even more.

**81. Embrace**

Lightning knew everything would be alright again as she held Serah close, the great crystal structure behind them extending like a beacon into the sky.

**82. Scent**

Serah could bury her face into Lightning's chest and whiff on that strawberry-scented perfume for hours on end.

**83. Touch**

The most feathery of touches could send her into shivers while she was most vulnerable, but she loved it that way.

**84. Costume**

Serah had only learned about Lightning's secret cosplaying habits recently, but she'd already picked out her favorite one: gothic lolita.

**85. Number**

When Fang asked how many times she'd slept with Serah already, and Lightning bashfully gave her answer, the Yun woman looked up to the ceiling and gave out a low whistle.

**86. Virgin**

"It's okay, Claire...we'll just take it slow..." Serah assured her, and Lightning, the woman who had saved the world, defeated numerous Fal'Cie and had been Serah's lone caretaker for the past several years, never felt so barren of pride as she did right now.

**87. Cake**

Lightning usually didn't have the time, but she was actually a master in the kitchen; Serah would have been willing to fight the law and get the right to marry her own sister just to eat homemade strawberry cake every day.

**88. Over**

Lightning hadn't seen Serah since the day she finally broke down and admitted her feelings went beyond sisterhood; she missed her baby sister so very much.

**89. Bath**

Serah handed her aroused sister the soap-soaked sponge and playfully winked. "C'mon, Claire, you can wash my back if you'd like!"

**90. Grace**

One sister led the other across the dance floor, their movements so smooth and in tune that it was as if they had done this hundreds and thousands of times before.

**91. Bed**

For a long time, there had only been one bed in the Farron household, but a second one was eventually brought in to keep up good appearances.

**92. Hesitate**

Lightning looked for some hint of guidance from her own little sister, not able to trust herself in this situation, but then she saw that brief flash of insight, and she immediately realized that Serah's hands had already dipped below the sheets.

**93. Three**

"One: you will stay out no longer than ten while in his company, and you must come home immediately afterward." Lightning stated as she brought her hand down, and Serah quivered in ecstasy from this pleasure found in pain, "Two: you will cleanse yourself of his stench immediately upon returning home. And lastly..." Lightning forced Serah back onto her feet, and their lips locked, dry on wet, "After you've done that, you will come into my bed, and I will outdo him in anything he's done to you beforehand."

**94. Coffee**

"Here you go." Serah said, holding out the hot cup, which the weary Lightning took with both a grunt of 'thanks' and a kiss on the lips; a typical morning.

**95. Believe**

"I believe in you, Claire. I always will."

**96. Dog**

Serah felt like everyone's eyes were on her neck, staring in disbelief at the jewel-encrusted collar she wore with Lightning's name on it.

**97. Life**

"In love with your own sister? Even though she's already married to a guy?" Fang laughed, "Man, Sunshine, your life really does seem to suck, doesn't it?"

**98. Emerald**

The way her sister's glorious emeralds always flared up in a jealous rage whenever Snow flirted with her; Serah found it absolutely irresistible.

**99. Thousand**

Serah tried to come up with a thousand ways she could express to her sister how much she loved her, but she ended up getting stuck at number 978.

**100. Pull**

Although they had grown up together as flesh and blood, although they had always been close siblings, although they had to take on a more responsible role upon their parents' deaths, the pull of attraction was still there and it kept growing stronger every day since their sisterhood ended and their romance began, but Lightning and Serah could not have wanted it any other way.


End file.
